Cuffed
by Juju007
Summary: Darcy Lewis has secrets she planned on taking to the grave. She should have expected with worsening symptoms and a tower full of spies and superheros that they wouldn't remain secrets for long. Mentions of: drugs, curse swearing, gritty environment, violence,panic.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy wakes up at 6:30 every morning to prepare breakfast for the three lab rats, Jane, Tony and Bruce. After feeding them and forcing those who were awake for more than 30 hours to sleep. She went to the main kitchen and set out breakfast items like toast, pop tarts, French toast and fruit before making three pots of coffee and head down to look over the scientists and shorthand notes and aid Jane. This was a Darcy Lewis morning and daily routine. It had been for a good three years now but...she had one of those night again and it led to her terrible position.

Staring face to face with a sitting coral snake and Scorpion half-submerged in the almost empty bottle of snake whisky. Half burnt White papers, blunt ends and ashes litter the ashtray and bed. Blood was dried thin on to the pillows.

Her iPod lazily played the radio, a song called Cold Sweat played and it was ironic of her situation because she was damp in a cold sweat. Darcy's body ache as a knot tied itself in her belly and her ears rung with a headache. She sniffed as hot tears forced themselves down her flushed face and a sob pushed up her throat painfully. It was so long ago, he's been gone, so long and the memories still held the poor girl.

 _ **"You're really special Babe." Stated Cole as he looked her over. Darcy laid on the couch with hand cuffed wrists over her head and classical rock filter though the radio. She was dressed in a sheer white crop top and short to match. Bruises riddled her chest and sides, a slim long cut was to the side of the base of her neck along with bruises in the shape of hands and a swollen cheek.**_

 _ **Her cheeks seemed hallow and her eyes wer e lost of all life. A cloud of whatever he had cramped in the blunt for his latest high burned the air and Darcy's chest burned from hit she was forced to take.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry that you are so special that your bring my bad side out. Hey, at least I dressed you back this time! I didn't hit your face." He ran his fingers up her leg and rubbed a circle on her thigh under her shorts.**_

 _ **"Tell me another one of them mythology stories you study so much. What are the called Norse, or was it those southern folklore's?" She looked up at him."Your request, for I am your loving wife."**_

Darcy shutter another cry, she forced herself up and looked at the clock that showed it was noon. No one cared that she was late, probably didn't notice. Who would care over the petite dark-haired assistant anyway? She made you smirk with a sarcastic comment or observation when she could. She could cook some tasty food but, that was it of what the people in the Avengers tower saw of her and she'd take it to the grave that, that was all to her. Her hand shook as she looked at the raw cut skin of her wrists from the handcuffs.

"It's not normal to sleep in handcuffs."

She knew that but in her drunk and high of last night she must have slipped them on tighter than usual. Which was becoming normal as of the last two months, it's this way because a horrible incident that forever set her life into hell.

 _ **"Darcy sat in the truck bed with the other three girls for sell, dressed in a little white dress that held her tightly. He hair did in an elegant bun with a face done with a blue smokey eye and dark lips.**_

 _ **17 year olds aren't supposed to be sold as brides. But here she was in the closest she'll get to a Sunday best for the wedding to her new owner, a drug lord's son. She swallow back the urge to scream as he placed the veil over her face and paid for her. She just thought of how she'd be better dead.**_

 _ **"This one is still feisty when she's alone. She may seem quite and quaint now but behind doors she spitting and cussing. It's best to keep her in cuffs when you're done with her Cole." Advised her seller. An ugly baster as she nicknamed him.**_

 _ **"She has a lot of talent though. She's one hell of a singer and story-teller, she's also a good worker. She's great at computers and codes she a good smoker too." He said and Darcy finally let out a scream and head butted forward. Making a nice smack against ugly baster temple.**_

 _ **She kicked her bare feet at his knee causing him to crumble and giving her the wiggle room to start running down hill. Her bare toes stubbed over rocks and her feet skidded on the slick grass. She ran with wild pumps of her leg and held tears as her feet came down on the rock gravel road with sharp small stones.**_

 _ **A stone was thrown from behind her and smack her at the hip and she fell with a roll. She groaned and tried to get up again but gasped."Oh I'm gonna like this game babe!" Said Cole as he stabbed a taser in the base of her shoulder and let the volts knock her out.**_

Darcy trembled as she broke out the cuffs before setting them in the drawer and wobbly cleaned up. She hid the rest of the whiskey under her bed along with the blunts and ash tray. She lit the rose scented candles Ian got her before he left the internship, he couldn't handle Norse gods and magic.

She turned the music off and made her way to the bathroom. She had dark circles, a flushed face and messy hair. She ran her hand over the slim scar on the side of her collar-bone. She flexed her fingers noticing she singed them again. She skillfully bandaged them and her wrists as well from the wrung of the cuffs earlier. She started a cool shower and washed as she thought of an excuse.

"Jarvis has anyone asked or talked about me?" She called over the rushing water.

" called for you but quickly got into an argument with Sir. Mr. Rogers and his friends missed your French toast this morning and asked me about you. Since you asked for privacy, I told them you were still sleep. Is everything alright Miss. Lewis?" said Jarvis.

Darcy sighed and turned off the shower. "I'll be fine J. Thanks for asking" she hurried and got ready.

Putting on a loose black hoodie, grey sweatpants and putting her hair under a beanie, she gather her iPod, cellphone, and laptop then shuffling to the elevator.

"Afternoon." Said a voice and Darcy looked up with wide eyes and gave a small smile. It was Natasha and she dressed in workout clothes.

"Clint missed your strawberry muffins this morning. Was complaining over the coffee about it." She said and Darcy have a chuckled. "I'll make up with lasagna for dinner." She said and Natasha looked at Darcy almost nurse level bandaging of her hands.

"What happen to your hands?" She asked, Darcy swallowed nervously then breath a relief as the elevator stopped at the lab before the gym.

"This is my floor. Nice talking Nat!" She hurried off before the Widow could integrate her and into the lab.

Tony and Bruce were tinkering over a robot and Jane had a pile of notes and was looking through the program of a thermal light motor.

"Hi guys did you eat?" She asked setting up her laptop and Jane glared at her. "Where have you been? Oh never mind, I can't decipher your short hand, not even Stark could crack it." She said and Tony was quickly over to witness Darcy translate the shorthand.

"I have to see this. What's with all those numbers and shit?!" He said. Darcy laughed, she's always had a talent for making codes and solving puzzles and it only got better when she had to work deals for Cole before she escaped.

 _ **The laptop was an older make but Darcy liked it. She participated in online classes secretly she took a weird liking to political science. Thinking of what Cole would do if he caught her.**_

 _"I should be in college! Hell I'm 20 this was all I was ready for before that ugly baster kidnapped me!"_

 _ **She took some pride in the fact she could type pretty fast in handcuffs. She had finished up shipment hook ups for Cole and in return he fed her and gave her a riddle book to pass time with. The door knob rattled and she hid the laptop quickly and picked up the riddle book and Cole entered.**_

 _ **He smiled down at her and ran back his grease blonde hair, "I need the probability of the horse race and the baseball game tonight, give me some numbers and shit." He sat on the bed and stared at her with drunk eyes.**_ _"_

 _Try and try again."_ _ **She thought.**_ _"His taser and gun is in a ceiling tile in the bathroom. His back up cash is up their too. Does he have guards outside the room? Fuck it!"_ _ **"Can we play codes?"**_

"Darcy? What happen to your hands?!" Asked Jane as Darcy transcript notes and Jane tinkered over the motor.

"I was making coffee and boiling water from the coffee maker scalded them. That's why I wasn't here this morning, I was having Jarvis help me patch them up." She lied smoothly. Being "Married" to a criminal had some part in that.

"Oh." Said Jane and Darcy looked up at the clock to see it was 5 time to start dinner. "Okay, you guys have an hour to finish up and then I'm coming to get you for dinner alright? We're having lasagna.". They mutter and Darcy chuckled at them before taking her iPod up with her to the main rooms kitchen.

 _"All I am is a mess_

 _I want the world in my hands_

 _hate the beach but I stand_

 _In California, with my toes on the sand"_

Darcy sung softly as she prepped and cooked. "You're a pretty good singer." And Darcy turned to grin up at Steve.

"Thanks cap, I know it's not show tunes but I'm glad you like it!" She said and went back to humming as he sat and watched her, a drawing pad laid in front of him.

"We missed you this morning. Sam about cried, raced all the way up for your smoothies, he still lost and got no smoothie." He chuckled and Darcy hummed. Her eyes slid over and she gasped a little, noticing Bucky had taken his place by Steve silently and he just nodded at her.

"Hello Bucks." She said and he smirked at the nickname but frown when he saw her hands. "What the hell did you do to your hands Doll?" He asked and Steve frowned as well.

"Well the coffee maker was acting up this morning. Scald my hands. I-I had Jarvis help me out." She said with a stutter. She usual could pull off her lies but Bucky and Steve were so honest to her it was hard for her to lie to them. She turned from them and started cutting and slicing carrots and lettuce for a salad, "Well don't be so clumsy before you have us worried." Said Bucky and the words trigger a memory in the girl.

 _ **"Run bitch!" Said Cole as gunfire rang around them. He was jacking prices up and fucked around with the wrong client. So now the two were running for life towards his SUV.**_

 _ **Her hands were cuffed behind her back in obedience, she wore those black heels she hated. They ran through the hole filled alley, a bullet burned its way into her thigh and when she stumbled and fell into the brick and Cole just left her.**_

 _ **"You're little shit of a husband will learn what happens when he fucks me over!" Shouted the man and soon him and his goons started to beat her and take another shot into her thigh. She screamed and they left before she could cause a scene with them.**_

 _ **Darcy panted a bit in groaned in pain before rolling her self up and walking on her knee to the end of the alley. Maybe this could be her escape! All hope died however when the crunch of gravel under tire and Cole's SUV pulled up in front of her. The door open and Cole looked down at her, "Why did you leave my like that you Fucker!" She yelled and he just rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **"Well, don't be so clumsy."**_

"Shit!" She swore as her hands wobbled in the memory and cut her left hand. She moved away before she could get any blood on the food, "Um can you guys finish this up. Just make the salad and put the lasagna in the oven for 30 minutes, I gotta fix this.". She ran out before they could respond and hurried over to the medical bay. She leaned over the sink and let the blood trickle as she tried to heave her chest to breath. With a hiss of pain she turned the water on to rinse the blood off.

It's been years, three years, she should be over this and she was.

Why the hell was she having relapses, she escaped and its behind her for Pete sake's.

"Damn you sure are accident prone." Said a plain voice and Darcy sighed at Natasha.

"I'll be fine just need to bandage up again." Darcy waved off and waited for her to leave but grit her teeth as Natasha came over and took the first aid kit down from the shelve.

"I really got it Nat you don't have to- well I want to. Now sit." She commanded and Darcy sat twitching. When Natasha took her hand Darcy swallowed nervously.

"Darcy do you want anesthetic or something? This is a minor cut it shouldn't hurt this bad. Just need totake- I can do this can you just go!" Darcy exclaimed, interrupting her. Her eyes widen in fear and shock.

"Darcy let me see your hands." Said Nat with a bit of sympathy in her voice and Darcy shook her head ready to cry.

"I can't you won't understand. I'm sure hardly anybody could understand." Explained Darcy and Natasha shook her head. Darcy looked away from grand the view of her hand as Natasha unwrapped it.

"Oh my, Darcy what the hell. You fingers are burned a little swollen even and...and your wrist." Said Natasha and Darcy let the tears start to roll.

"I can do this..I - I know you wouldn't understand. Just go alright." Said Darcy bitterly but Natasha just started to unwrap the other hand. She looked down with a void of emotion at Darcy matching cuff scared wrists.

They were puffy, red, and darkening with bruises. Dried blood from the small cuts the handcuffs caused and were scared from past holdings.

"Are... Are these handcuff scars...Why are you wearing handcuffs Darcy?!" Natasha said quiet yet demanding and Darcy shook her head. The two woman were both silent as Natasha started to disinfect and applied antibiotic cream to her injured hands.

"That cut going to need a stitch." Darcy said. She knew this, from all the stitches she gave to those who worked for Cole and herself. Natasha just sighed and did as such, only two were required. Natasha just stopped she didn't finish to even bandage her hands just stare at them and then up at Darcy.

"When were you wearing handcuff?!" She demanded and Darcy rung her hands. "I-I sleep with them...I know it's crazy but...when I don't. I-I can see them try to put them on me. I can see them force me into them. Last night was pretty rough for me. I guess I moved in them too much." She explained and Natasha nodded.

"I understand...Darcy Who are they? Are they after you are something? Harassing you if so-" Natasha trailed off when Darcy shook her head and started to bandage her own hands and wrists.

"I'm not feeling that well...I'm just going to bed, make sure the lab rats eat." She said and quickly she left leaving Nat in the Medical bay and the others to wonder and worry over her.

"Jarvis... I don't want anybody to bug me for the rest of the night and tomorrow. I have shorthand cheat code on my laptop if Jane asks. If they ask about me tell them I'm sick." She asked, the AI of course complied.

"Miss. Lewis this isn't healthy. I suggest rest and moral support for your problem." He said concerned in his voice and Darcy scoffed as she turned the lights off and curled under the sheets.

"Goodnight J."

"Goodnight Darcy."

 _"His hands are cold...too Cold."_ ** _Thought Darcy frighten as Cole drunkenly suck at her breast and cold hands trailed her thighs and stomach._**

 ** _"Moan for me Babe." He commanded._**

 ** _Darcy grimaced. "Babe, do as I ask." He demanded and Darcy jerked back and pushed her bound hands against his chest._**

 ** _"Fuck you!_** _ **Ahhh**_ ** _!" She screamed as in a swift wave Cole cut at her collar-bone. Blood leaked down and Darcy shook with shock and gave a groan in pain._**

 ** _Cole pressed his finger over the cut, the tip of his nail dig in. "Listen her my lovely wife, you do as I say and when I say. My heart breaks every time you don't do my will so I will cut every time. Right above you heart right above those perfect tits of yours." He said before forcing a kiss and going back to kissing her neck._**

 ** _"Moan for me Babe." He commanded._**

Darcy woke with a start and gave a huge gasp. Her chest heaved, a cool sweat coated her skin and she trembled. She moved her hand up her chest and felt the softness of scar tissue instead if the smoothness of the rest. Bile crawled up throat, she only had the time to roll to a sit before throwing up in the trash by her bed.

 ** _"See what happens when you disobey,you break my heart and its only fair that I break you."_**

Cole's words were a chilly whisper in her ear and she gagged over the trash again.

"Miss. Lewis!?" Alerted Jarvis and Darcy swallowed.

"I'm fine Jarvis. Just sick...I'll be fine." She assured the AI and sat back on the bed. Darcy walked over to the sink and got a drink of water, this was bad.

Meanwhile, Clint rubbed his hands greedily and glared at the lasagna on the stove top. "I love you Darcy!" He exclaimed readying to make a plate when Bucky took it out of his hand.

"We have to wait for her, she about killed herself making this so she deserves the first piece." He scolded and Clint rolled his eyes as he sat at the table. The sharp scent watering his mouth, he looked up at see Natasha walk in but could tell she was off.

"What's sup Nat, you see a ghost?" He asked and she gave him a blank glare, she just nodded and waved him to the hallway. He went over and the two leaned on the wall in privacy, "Darcy sleeps with handcuffs on." She said quietly Clint was shocked at the quiet tremor in her voice.

"What!?" He whispered in surprise.

He remember when he saved Natasha and would have to hold her wrists and wrap them when they got cut or raw it lasted a good year before she slowly broke the habit.

"I caught her in the medical bay just staring as the sink like she was lost. I asked her about it and she said that without her cuffing them, they'd find her and make her wear them. She won't say who they are and...its just...she doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that fear!" Said Natasha with closed fist and Clint rest a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her arm soothingly.

"We'll talk to her okay. Your confrontation probably spooked her a bit, well talk to her tomorrow morning. Alright?" He offered and Natasha shook her head.

"She's going to sleep in them tonight." She said quietly and Clint sighed.

"Hey Jarvis where's Darcy at?" Asked Jane as she plated her food and sat at the table next to Thor.

"Miss. Lewis has informed me to tell that she is feeling under the weather. An upset stomach also that she wouldn't like to be disturbed while she rest." Answered Jarvis.

Natasha tighten her grip on her fork and stabbed her food. After dinner Natasha stalked up to Darcy room with Clint hot on her heels. "Nat, you're going to scare her." He warned, but Natasha kept walking. She gave three sharp knocks to her door.

"Darcy its Natasha open the door." She commanded.

Darcy laid on her bed with two throw blankets over her curled form. She looked at the scorpion and snake whiskey that sat in front of her contemplating on drinking the rest. Her eyes where red rimmed from both crying and lack of sleep, a migraine was coming though her temples. The sharp knocks of Natasha cause another sob out her throat and another memory to plague her.

 ** _Cole sat on the other side of the small kitchen table his laced cigarette smokes slowly and danged off the end of his lip. He watched her with calculating eyes, as she ate a bowel of Noodles and beef. She had two glass of drink, one was water and the other a light lime colored liquor with a snake head floating in it._**

 ** _"It's called snake whiskey, Brandy was my old man choose of drink. You see my step mother was from India. When I took trips with her we used to go to theses shops where they would sell liquors with snakes and scorpions in it. It's my specialty and I want my wife to be able to handle it so drink up babe."._**

 ** _He made her finish up her meal and pushed the liquor to her, she swallowed uneasily. He held in his hand, the familiar fish knife, the one that slashed her collar._**

 ** _"At least half." She took the glass with a jittery hand and took it back. Forcing herself to keep it down when the top of the snake head touched her lip. She choked back and sat down the half empty glass, "Fuck!" She sputter as he pushed the glass of water to her._**

 _ **She took slow sips and he watched her with a slimy smile. He took the rest of her drink down like a pro, as Darcy began to feel woozy.**_

 _ **"I hate you." Darcy slurred as they stared at each other."Whatever you say." She screamed as he took a sudden move and gave her hand a quickly nick.**_

 _ **"I being gracious since you're getting the buzz. Don't worry babe, soon you'll be sober after drinking a whole bottle of the shit." He said and Darcy shot up from the table and dizzily ran to throw up in the bathroom.**_

 _ **After the first bout she slammed the door and jerked the lock to clasp. As the world blurred together Darcy wobbled up and laid against the door and trembled as Cole banged the door three times.**_

 _ **"Open up Darcy."**_

Darcy narrowed her eyes at the door and shakily got up before Natasha could try to disassemble Jarvis and the door. She wrapped her self in the blankets and hid the snake whiskey back in its place then, cracked the door open. "Yes?" Asked Darcy with a whisper and Clint sighed.

"We just want to talk Darcy." He said.

Darcy tighten the hold on the throw around her shoulders. "I'm not feeling all that hot you guys, I just want some sleep." She said and Natasha pushed her way in.

"Where are the cuffs Darcy." She demanded and Darcy paled. "Listen is this because I missed cooking breakfast? I've had a clumsy day, that's top off with me being sick. In the morning I'll cook breakfast and get back to schedule, since I can't get a sick day from you people." ranted Darcy.

She wanted to be alone she deserved that, she hated the attention of the two Avengers. Because that meant this would catch the attention of Jane, then Thor then Banner, Tony and most terrifying Steve and Bucky. She's just a political scientist with a friendship slash partner ship with the lab rats below her room, she cooks well.

She an average and shouldn't concern the heroes, "I don't deserve whatever you're trying! Okay? Please leave.". Clint walked in front of her and took her hands into his, carefully handling her wrist he turned them over and felt them to test the swollen flesh.

"No innocent person deserves to sleep in handcuffs, Darcy. Who would make you do this?" He asked. Darcy pulsed her lips.

 _Who did?_

Cole was gone, she hasn't interested any of Cole's enemies or friends since last year when she caught the internship with Jane. She felt horrible when she slept at night her hand always cuffed in front of her or above her head and she put herself their like some freak. It seemed like whenever she slept at night without them she's risk punishment, like with Cole.

If she stop drinking snake whiskey he'd find her a cup of poison to force down her throat.

If she told a soul he would quickly have them killed.

If she didn't wear these cuffs, he would find her, he would make her. She was bound to him.

Fuck him. Fuck her. Fuck the line of fate the lead her into his hand and shape her into her pitiful state. Darcy frowned.

"A twisted fuck if you must know Clint. I-I know he's gone but dammit he's a boogie man or something. He's a haunt or a ghost that favored scaring me." She said quietly. She took her hands out of his and left her room to go to the kitchen to sulk and eat. Her stomach was uncomfortably empty.

The kitchen was empty and clean, however there was a linger smell of lasagna and bread. Darcy moved unusual timidly and simply made some Noodles and some warm cider still left from Christmas. As soon as everything was warm and cooked she placed them on the counter and sat there comfortably and started to eat. She slowly let her thoughts wander as she ate, thinking of what seemed to be the best day of her recent life. Her escape.

 _"The tile in the ceiling next to the door in the bathroom, there's a 5,000 volt taser up there with a revolver with three bullets and 300 dollars. There's a bus stop three blocks away, the next stop is in Elliot about five cities over."._ _ **Darcy thought this over and over again as she laid achy and bruised next to Cole her hands as usual cuffed behind her. Darcy looked over miserable at Cole, he stunk with Snake whiskey and dank blunt smoke. He rubbed her thighs slowly, before his buzz led him to sleep and Darcy turned towards him.**_

 _ **"I hate you. I had three younger adoptive brothers I called the Teddy, Freddy, and Frankie. I had three best friend that are now sold off to some scum assholes, you make my stomach hurt and my body ache. Your hands are too cold and you're not some fucking drug dealer you're a damn junkie. Because of you I like the taste and...effects of your damn snake whiskey...will I ever get these cuffs off? Huh you grimy, ugly, cockroach looking baster. You deserve Hell and if there's a pit after that I hope you freeze there." She said to his slumbering form.**_

 _ **She maneuvered herself off the bed and into the personal bathroom, Darcy sat on the yellow tile and moved in a practice pace. She gritted her teeth as she made her arms move painfully over her legs and knees until her elbows popped and her hands clasped to her chest.**_

 _ **She wobbled up and looked at the tile above her head, she glared into the bedroom and found a crate that was usual used as a chair. She pulled it quietly into the bathroom and stood on it moving her arms carefully to pull the tile down and away. She grabbed the fist thing her hands caught and it was the taser. She smiled and walked slowly into the room, grabbing the quarter empty bottle and lighting the taser. She sat on the side of the and gently shook Cole until his eyes open half lidded.**_

 _ **"Darcy?"**_

 **"Darcy?"**

"Darcy?"

"Doll!" Said a voice loudly in front of her and Darcy looked up her vision still hazy from her flashback. She blink a few times and Bucky came into view, he looked at her with concern and she swallowed and looked away.

"Hey Bucks, can't sleep either huh?" She chuckled, the one arm man nodded and sat in front of her. "Jarvis said you were sick, what are you doing out here?" He asked and Darcy shrugged.

"My room is stuffy. Made me feel even more sick." She said picking at the last of her lukewarm Noodles. "What's wrong Doll? It pretty obvious you're more than just dealing with a stomach bug." He said and Darcy gritted her teeth.

"What is up with you people?! All in my business! First Natasha and Clint and now you, I'm just a nobody in a room full of some bodies and you're all staring at me. I don't like it and I tired of being denied the right to be...I wanna a lawyer." Darcy ranted trying to cover up her desperation with a joke.

"Doll?" Asked Bucky and he moved to hold his flesh hand to one of her bandaged ones. He rubbed her knuckles and made her relax some when Natasha stormed in with both handcuffs and the bottle. She placed them on the table and looked at Darcy.

"Darce...what are these for?" Asked Natasha. Darcy moved her hands from Bucky's and placed both of them in the front pocket of her hoodie. She gripped both hands together tightly, "Doll?!" Said Bucky as he looked over the cuffs noticing they were blood stained.

"I sent Clint to get Jane." Said Natasha and Darcy eyes went wide and her body tighten. "What!?" Squeaks Darcy and Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels Darcy, you aren't alone. You have to let us help you." She said quietly and Bucky looked sadly at her.

"I feel sick..." Darcy trailed off as she tried to get up and away but Natasha sat her back down. Silent tears started down her face she glared up at Natasha. Soon the elevator door open to reveal not just Jane but the science Bros plus Thor. Jane hurried over and started mothering over Darcy.

"What's wrong Darcy are you sick? I don't feel a fever or anything, are you hurt? Why are you crying?!" She questioned and it just caused another sob out of the brunette.

"She's sleeps in handcuffs and she poisoning her self with this...Whatever it is!" Said Natasha and Clint placed hand on her shoulder.

"Tasha, you can't just pressure her like this." He said gently and Natasha sighed. Tony inspected the bottle, "Snake whiskey with a scorpion in it. It's almost venomously toxic. It is however foreign, how the hell did you get this?" He asked and Darcy sunk into her seat.

"Okay in all honesty?" Asked Darcy and Natasha nodded. "I'm kinky as hell and have a few friends that can get some good liquor for me. No more no less." she lied but none of them brought it.

"Darcy?" Asked Bucky he carefully moved her arms to the table and slowly unraveled the bandage on her left wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Darcy?" Slurred Cole as he woke. He was jerked out his buzz as Darcy stabbed the taser's charge into his side._**

 ** _"No talking!" She shouted and hit him again._**

 ** _"I'm not yours..." She whispered. Cole's body gave slight jerks as Darcy patted his pockets and groaned when she couldn't find a key. She quickly moved back to gather the money, gun and her laptop, she shoved it all into a thin backpack and glared as Cole moaned and tried to move._**

 ** _She ran over and placed the charge near his neck and he froze, he looked at her with shocked eyes but then, he smirked._**

 ** _"You're mine. You ain't never getting rid of me even if I'm dead. Cause I'm in your heart babe. I'm in your head. You'll last a week and soon you'll be laying on my lap again. You'll be in cuffs again and buzzing with me. Cause? I. Own. You." He said and with that Darcy knocked him put with stun to the chest and she scrambled to the window._**

 ** _Wind whipped her coldly, her socked feet thumped on the dirty cement as she ran faster her arms locked to her chest. A million thoughts chased her as well._**

 ** _"You ain't never getting rid of me."_**

"Darcy what did you do?" Asked Jane softly after Bucky undid the bandage.

 _"This is really unhelpful. My wrists are gonna get infected if everybody keeps unwrapping them like if fucking Christmas."_ Thought Darcy as the room lapped into a tense silence.

Bucky squeeze her hand tenderly. He looked her in he eyes and squeezed again. "Who made you do this?" He asked quietly and Darcy started to tremble.

"What do you mean who? She did this!? Why would you be doing this to yourself Dacre!?...Are you sick?"pursued Jane and Darcy froze with silent tears. "Sorry..." She whispered and pulled her arms around herself. "Who is it Darcy?" Demanded Bucky and Darcy glared at them all.

"You shouldn't be worrying over me. You guys have more important things than me. Um...Jane you have to calibrate those artificial star coordinate you targeted in Europe and Texas. Tony you have an interview with Time magazine that's really important and you should be preparing. Clint and Tasha y-you guys got mis-sson soon, Thor. Dontcha got to-to call home?" She tried to smile but shutter as Bucky rubbed her arms.

"Darcy...you're important right now. You have to tell us what's up. Who's making you do this?" He asked carefully again.

"I-I did. Fuck, I can handle myse-lf! I've been doing this by myself for almost five fucking years. I-I can han-dle it? It's not important..." She choked as her cries started again.

"Darcy you're important." Confirmed Natasha sitting on the table by her side and Darcy swallowed. "I gotta get out." Darcy's eyes scanned the table and the faces of the Avengers.

She scanned the table there was the fork, the big pig shaped mug she got as a joke from Thor, the bowl of now cold Noodles.

 _"Dammit I've been here before."_

 _ **"Let me go! Let me go!" Yelled Darcy as her latest captors held her tightly and threw her in the back of a van.**_

 _ **"You little Mrs. Cole, Have a hefty price on your head and I need some money." He laughed. "Only way you're leaving me is if ya dead." And with that he slammed the door leaving her in the dark.**_

 _ **In the back of the van there was a bucket, a gardening shovel and a worn out hose, along with dried flowers and a cactus. "Goodbye then**_ ** _motherfucka_** _ **." Darcy shouted as she grabbed the shovel.**_

"No Darcy!" Yelled Natasha as Darcy tied to grab the fork Natasha scrambled and moved the fork, bowl and mug out of her reach and Darcy banged her fist to the table.

"Darcy you need to talk this out." Said Clint as the others settled down at the table. The room roped into a silence, Darcy had closed her eyes and they danced behind her lids to the rhythm of the ticking clock. Thor held Jane close so she wouldn't blow up at the dark hair girl, Clint, Bucky and Natasha watch her carefully and Bruce was inspecting her wrists.

"There's slight infection, cleaning them well and some antibiotic, and a good bandage is all that's needed." He said being careful of the feeling of the room. He cleaned and wrapped them before sitting there and rubbing her knuckles.

"I think he's dead." Darcy said after what felt like hours. The other looked at her as she stared with no intentions at the cleared table. She shuttered a cry and swallowed as she tighten her hold of her blanket.

"I stabbed him in the neck with a taser on full voltage I think. He didn't die at first though, he sent people for me, put a bounty on me. I was trying to visit my family and that baster was there." She said, her voice raw with emotion and watering with sadness.

"Who is it Darcy you can't dance around this guy...will find him and lock him up but you have to tell us what's up." Said Tony and Clint glanced at him with a slight admiration.

Tony Stark would never admit it but the girl had rubbed off on him and off the books, he bet he'd claimed her as a long-lost little sister.

"He's name is Cole and he's my hus- " Darcy cut her self off with a sob. "He bought me as he's wife, and one of his workers." She confessed and regret filled her chest.

"Now he'll find you guys and kill you and take me back. He's gonna chain me back up so I might as well get used to it." She breath.

"He did it with Esmeralda when I told her, he did it with my Foster mother, hell he almost caught me with Jane. Now that I told you guys he's gonna slaughter you all. He's going to take me and I'm sorry." She she said and Natasha broke her usual cool character and hugged the twenty-something.

"Cole's not going to get us or you Darcy." She said carefully moving Darcy hair back and Darcy gave a bitter chuckle.

"I'm already his, he told that I would never get away that I belong to him and he was right." She said and Bucky got up quickly from his seat and went over to the other side of the table and pulled her close to him.

"You're the only one that you belong to Darcy. This Cole whoever he is, is dead or soon going to be anyway, we aren't letting him hurt you any more doll.".

With his promise Darcy cried into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cole Donnaman, he's your run of the mill drug lord. Cocaine, LSD, prostitution typical scumbag stuff if you ask me." Said Tony who had Cole's rap sheet pulled up on a hologram screen.

Darcy slept fitfully under Bucky's arm on the couch, clutching at his tear soak shirt. Steve had now joined the find-this-asshole campaign and looked over the picture pulled up next the information of him.

"He's an information thief too. Randomized Bank information, FBI files, hospital files and information in general of some of the biggest criminals, billionaires, local politicians basically anybody with a grudge and money can use." Said Natasha, she screwed her lips and scanned the picture.

"He doesn't seem like the hacker type. Just the junkie type." She commented and Jane huffed. "Well this asshole is! Who else would be this cunning dammit!" Jane raged and Thor hugged her.

"Her." Said Natasha with a somber voice as she pointed at the snuggling Darcy and Bucky gritted his teeth. "Don't" he breath and Natasha looked back at the screen.

"Hey Jane what did Darcy mean by he almost caught you? Had anything happen?" Asked Steve and Jane looked off in thought.

"Well when we were in Arizona following a meteorite trail our first trailer got set on fire. We had to deal with a few break in but I just blamed it on the neighborhood. Darcy was working late night about it." She answered as she looked over at Darcy.

"Well this guy must be too coward to come after us." Scoffed Tony as he turned off the screen.

"You've been here in the tower for a year and he hasn't tried anything." He continued and Thor piped in.

"That maybe because of me. If he was watching and was smart enough he would not try to hurt my friends and court." He explained. As Darcy stirred awake and looked around at everybody, ashamed of herself. Clint sat on the other side of her.

"Darcy, is there anything else on this guy you know? Or what did he make you do?" He asked and Darcy shuttered.

"He's a salesmen. Information, drugs, research...people. He had me hack into a few labs, he was working on some kind of super cannabis and a LSD heroin hybrid thing...he's a self tester." She mumbled rubbing her arms. "Anything else?" Asked Clint Darcy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Darcy?" he asked again and Darcy whimpered.

"I'm sorry-..."

 ** _"I'm sorry I can't. This computer processor is too slow. The hyperlinks of their firewall and their coding is ever-changing! I can't! I'm sorry! It just slow and I-I" Darcy blundered._**

 ** _She sat in the dark trailer RV next to_** _ **Aoisenk**_ ** _Labs. A Japanese and American joint lab. Cole slowly moved his hands over her shoulder and massages roughly barely choking her._**

 ** _"I think you're just moving a little slow babe. I mean you are a woman, hormones and all that red week bullshit right?" He whispered and she shutter with disgust._**

 ** _"Do you really want to talk about moving slow Junkie Daddy!" She swore and he smacked her head against the cabin above their heads._**

 ** _"Shut up. You know what? I think need you need a little help from my friends." He commented as Darcy swayed from distortion._**

 ** _She gave a startled gasp as he jabbed a needle into the side her chest. Her scream was muffled by Cole's hand as the drug burned into her system._**

 ** _"It's the latest mix, artificial adrenaline, some heroin, a little liquid LS. Perfect I right babe? Makes thing move a bit faster." He said with a smirk as Darcy hands flew over the keyboard and her pupils dilated._**

Darcy took a few shallow breaths and shook her head at Clint.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said Bucky rubbed her arm soothingly, "We aren't making her confess anymore then we already did." He commanded and the other agreed for now. Thor carefully picked Darcy up as she was still stiff, still taking her breathing deep.

"I shall take her to her room for rest. I shall also take first watch of her." And with that he left.

 _"I hate Cole."_ _ **Thought Darcy her arms jerk and fingers twitched her hands were cuffed and placed on her chest. The after effects were driving her crazy, her stomach was twisted in a knot while her head swam with a headache. Things were too focused, everything sounded too loud and the room was too bright. Things in room seem to move subtly, the walls wavered, the carpet rumbled and don't get her started on the ceiling light as it seem to slowly crawl left to right.**_

 _"I think I'll call this drug_ _Taz_ _. I mean it seems fitting, I got Pink panther, Tweet, and Nemo. I really like the cartoon theme. I wonder what the hell is under Double D's hat from Ed,_ _Edd_ _, and Eddy? Oh god I'm losing it!"_ _ **Darcy groaned and rolled on to her side to come face to face with a buzzed Cole.**_ _"I hope this asshole is seeing pink elephants!"_

Thor handed Darcy the cup of Hot Coco as she curled further under her blankets and he sat next to her. She grinned as he turned on the TV and went straight to her favorite show, 2 Broke Girls.

"Darcy? Are you faring well?" He asked and Darcy gave him a tired grin.

"I'll be alright I guess. Oh god I feel so pathetic for getting you so work up. I'm an adult, a regular adult with no superpowers or super training or anything. You guys are the heroes and shouldn't have to worry about me dammit. " she ranted softly, warming her hands.

"It is our value as heroes to help you Lady Darcy. A hero's job is to stop villains and keep those innocent safe. It does not matter if they are a vile powered king or a crooked thief, a hero's job is to protect. Also as your friend it my job to make sure you're alright and will be alright. We care much for you Lady Darcy. Even if you are a nobody as you say." He comforted and Darcy sniffed back tears and hug him.

"Thanks Thunder Thighs." She sniffed some of her humor coming back and Thor just laughed. Pretty soon Darcy fell asleep and Thor changed shift for Clint. Natasha and Bucky stood side by side in front of the hologram computer looking for Cole.

Steve and Tony watch them with concern, "Wonder why they are so content of finding this guy. I mean it been years according Darce." Said Tony and Steve sighed.

"They don't want Darcy to feel like they did. Feel used and trapped especially by somebody that's would use her for criminal things." Steve explained and Tony nodded.

Jane was still sulking next to Bruce. "I still can't believe she didn't tell me?! Hell why did she even do all this?! Darcy a fighter she wouldn't have just complied with a scumbag!" Said Jane and Bruce sighed.

"We'll just ask her when she's ready Jane. She was bought she said, so she was probably kidnapped." He tried to explain but Jane just shook her head.

"She let this happen to herself Bruce! I mean she's the one who put herself in the damn situation, got with this drug dealer dude and now she's traumatized. Now she wants help and-and" Bruce squeezed her shoulder.

"These things happen."


	4. Chapter 4

The latest "wife" sat on the bed crying, sobs pushing from her throat as Cole came behind her and moved her long black hair from her neck.

"She wouldn't be crying, you know what Darcy would be doing? She'd be spitting curses at me and all you do is fucking cry." He yelled, slapping the back of her head and tossed her to the bed then, stormed out the room.

"Derrick raise the fucking bounty, a million and half dollars and any drug, weapon or whatever the fuck they want for free for Darcy Lewis!" He yelled before going into his office and slamming the door.

Cole's hands became jittery and his faced twitched, it seems just out his vision pink colored shadows danced and random clicks seems to bounce around the room. He despised when his high faded because after effects settled in quickly. He slammed his hand to the desk and threw a drawer open, he twitched as he scattered the contents of the drawer and grabbed a needle full of a yellow liquid and plunged it into his thigh. His chest heaved as the effects took and he soon lead back in bliss.

Darcy was comfortable. She hadn't been this comfortable and relaxed in years, she was so used to only sleeping in reps of small naps so she would always be ready to move. She was so used to never being able to make a place feel like a home because soon somebody would steal her from it or burn it down. Sure she got close with Jane, being able to take care of her and cook homely meals and such but she almost lost her too.

She pushed up from her pillows feeling a bit strange because she didn't have to pick her self out of locks. She didn't the horrible feeling of ending drunkenness and fading ecstasy that usual made her feel sick, she woke up...refreshed. She woke up feeling like she got plenty rest and was normal. She looked around to see it was blue outside with the coming morning, even if it was a bit overcast outside.

A voiced hummed from her little kitchenette counter and she saw Bucky sitting there drinking a glass of water and eating a sandwich. He gave a small smile, "Well someone's well rested!" He said and Darcy nodded stretching and yawning. "You can say that again, you guys must have knock me out or something?" She joked and Bucky frowned.

"Well we kind of did, you had about two mini panic attacks last night we had to sedate you before you had a seizure or something. Had us very worried, Doll." He said and it was Darcy turn to frown.

"Oh...do you guys really believe it?" She asked quietly. Bucky came over and sat on the bed, "James, all I'm saying is Cole...he a junkie but he's extremely smart and cunning and obsessed. He'll do anything for what he wants I've seen him do it." she whispered.

 _ **"I hate selling with this guy." Grumbled Cole he caressed the bend of Darcy's leg as they sat in the SUV. Darcy was typing the transaction of 500,000 dollars into multiple proxy servers and to his bank stashes.**_

 _ **"Well just don't do business with him, it's not that hard Doctor Rusty." Darcy side commented and resulted in Cole pressing his fingernail into the scar flesh on her neck "Shut up!" He growled as he started the car and casually stalked after said buyer.**_

 _ **"I mean who the hell does he think he is! Trying to talk me out of my prices. I could kill him with snap of my fingers, or to prove that my word is final, I could take out all those around him, leave him shook up!" He shouted pounding his fist to the steering wheel.**_

 _ **Darcy eyed him cautiously. She swallowed as he pressed on the gas and bumped the trunk of the buyer's car before braking back. Soon they were in a chase with him and driving fast through the interstate cutting off cars, clipping off side mirrors. There was a sharp turn that flung Darcy to the side and the were suddenly on a rocky gravel road.**_

 _ **Heading toward the private docks that winded off a hill road. "Stop you Baster you're going to send up off the docks or through the rails! Just let it go! Let him go you craze fucker!" She shouted. He brake suddenly causing both their head to bang the dashboard briefly and he sped again. Darcy swayed disoriented and pressure built from the coming headache and possible concussion.**_

 _ **"Why can't you shut up when I tell you?! Be a good little wife for once!" He shouted as the turned with a skid.**_

 _ **"I'm not your wife I'm your hostage! If I shut up whenever I was told I wouldn't be me!" She said bracing back to the seat. She started to pray as they skidded and final flew through the rail and were now thudding over and being jostled around and breaking trees.**_

 _ **They had lost the buyer and were now crashing, Darcy was screaming as they passed and bumped multiple boulders. Cole swore and unbuckle himself and threw himself in the back seat as the SUV jumped. Darcy squirmed until her**_ ** _balled_** _ **hands found the latch of the belt and she threw her self into the back.**_

 _ **Just as the car smashed into a wall of rock and shrubs, Darcy screamed again as the smashed dashboard crushed her ankle and calf to the seat. As she cried from pain Cole got them out and laid her on the grass as he called his henchmen.**_

 _ **"When we get back home I need you to start looking up info on this fucker! His friends, family! Hell I want to know what his favorite order at Sonic fucking is! And quick!" Yelled Cole to the sky and Darcy shook her head.**_

 _"You're one Crazy drugged fucker, Cole."_ _**Dracy**_ ** _thought as she looked at her broken, bruised ankle,_** _"Well there goes my plan of escaping through the vent system."_

"Darcy." Said Bucky running her hair back gently and pulling her into a hug. "We will protect you, we're heroes aren't we?" He hummed and Darcy just sighed into him.

"Tony, Steve, Natasha and the other have been up all night looking for him. Their going to get him and you're going to be free of him, I promise. You deserve to live your life fully and with nothing to fear." He said with reassurance.

They just sat in silence, Bucky holding her close and Darcy resting calmly with him. "Thank you." She whispered once and they sat again. Their silence however was soon broken by Darcy stomach growling, they looked at each other, for a moment. They busted into laughter.

Thor is one hell of a cook, no one really want to push it with him in the kitchen being he was of another world. However, Thor is a great cook having centuries of cooking bilgesnipe and watching the cooks when Loki was sick and could only hang around the palace. All Thor need was Midgard equivalents to things of Asgard and he was all set.

Another fun fact Thor's a stress cooker.

That how Darcy and Bucky came down to a feast filling two whole tables of breakfast food.

"Hello friends! I have prepare a bountiful feast, I have sausage, bacon, steak, eggs, various pastry and many other items eaten when you break your fast of the night! I would have made the lobster but she bested me and I let her go like a fair opponent should be". Explained Thor.

Soon they hear the girlish scream of Tony.

"It's a fucking lobster!"

"Langue!"

Darcy laughed at them all and start to pile berry muffins on her plate and make an egg sandwich. Bucky watch her happy that she was feeling better, and anxious for what results on the search the other had found

. Bruce and Jane walked in and Jane engulfed Darcy in a hug, "It's not your fault." She mutter, be it more to comfort herself than Darcy but Darcy just nodded. Bruce patted her shoulder, "I hope the sedatives didn't give you any ill effects?" He asked and Darcy shook her head.

"No it actual sent me into a good sleep, I'm really refresh even. Thanks Brucie." Bruce chuckles and started pour some coffee and grabbing a sausage biscuit. Sam and Steve walked in and Sam gave Darcy a side hug, "How are you Darcy, Steve told me what was up." He said and Darcy gave him and shrug and smile and he nodded.

"Well I think me and you should have a day out, I know how claustrophobic theses guys can be and fresh air and space will do you good." He said and Darcy whistled.

"Are you asking me on a date birdie?", Sam chuckled and shook his head. " Just a day out." He confirmed and Darcy ponder, "Sure I guess." She hummed and he nodded.

After breakfast she dressed in some faded jeans and a long sleeve red tee-shirt and met Sam at the elevator. "Where are we going?" She asked and Sam patted her shoulder, "I would say a surprise but I know what it's like to get surprised after a relapse so. We're going to this pool hall I know of since you just love stealing guys money in the game. And don't lie I saw how bad you broke Bucky and Bruce." He said and Darcy smiled.

She liked to prepare for what situations she might have thrown at her. "Then were going over to the mall for some food court shopping and then this Street near Harlem where they have some of the greatest Street performs in the city" he finished and Darcy nodded.

"Sound fun, a bit different too! Are you paying it all or do you want to split paying?" She asked and Sam thought. "Only pay for what you want to." He suggested as they got in his car and drove off.

 _ **Dressed in a loose pair of brown pants and a large yellow hoodie with short black boots. Darcy walk into the local pool bar in Naias, Kansas, she adjusted her bag and sat at the bar. She order a Sprit and let her hair hang and sunglasses cover her most recent black eye from a jump in an alley.**_

 _ **She paid exact change and used the last of her cash, 20$, to start a betting pool with the three big bikers she saw. So far as her eighth month on the run, she's learned the bikers are actual pretty friendly and helpful if you impress them first chance.**_

 _ **By round four she had 200 dollars and another round of phone number of nice big dudes to add to her little black berry and a few more song suggestions in her iPod she pawns on and off for cash. As the bartender cleaned the bar and closing time was coming around she sat down with Brick. He was 6' 8 redheaded wall of muscle.**_

 _ **"It's called the Jewelry Box. It a half house for girls and women in your**_ ** _position_** __ ** _Cueball_** _ **, matter of fact my stepsister owns it. Just tell Esmeralda that Jeffrey sent ya and she'll help you best she can." Darcy hugged him before leaving with them on the back of his bike to the Jewelry Box.**_

"Sammy you better stop scaring my business off with all these ace players. First it was that giant Gold Retriever , then his tin man best friend and now this little spitfire!" Joked an old fellow, the owner of the pool bar.

He was older with leather brown skin and not a wrinkle only laugh lines and moles. He had salt pepper hair and a groomed goatee, he cleaned a glass and pour Sam and Darcy some root beer. "Sorry Charlie, this place is just therapeutic. You can only blame yourself!" He laughed and Darcy chuckled, Charlie shook his head.

"Therapeutic my ass, you guys just like getting money!" He said with a smile and patted Darcy hand. "What are you doing hanging with this guy? He's your resident bad boy and ain't ever got good new!" He said causing Darcy to laugh out loud and Sam to roll his eyes.

"Well he's helping me get my mind off things and that all that matters to me right now. There aren't many dudes like bird boy here." She said giving Sam's shoulder a little hit and he chuckled.

"Well bird boy is a good name for this guy. When he and his daddy would come into town for a visit. He'd always conspired with those damn pigeons to have them shit on my windows!" Swore Charlie and soon Darcy was dying laughing again.

 _ **Esmeralda was an older woman a third generation from Romania and looked Darcy over. She was tall, broad and extremely beautiful, warm tanned skin and elegant gray hair.**_

 _ **"You poor girl, don't worry you will be safe here." She smiled gently and lead Darcy up the stairs of the two-story house and settles her in a plain room with neat green sheets matching curtains and nice peach colored walls, it was simple yet homely. Yet a sweet song caught Darcy off as she saw a silver cage with a yellow tweeting canary.**_

 _ **"Um...there's a bird?" she said and Esmeralda giggled.**_

 _ **"Yes, I put them in the rooms because when I escaped for my forced marriage and settled myself. I went out looking for things to call my own and I saw the caged canaries. They remind me of me because even if there were forced into being something they weren't meant to be they found their meanings. They found there reasons to sing so sweetly." she said.**_

 _ **She sat with Darcy on the bed and soothe Darcy as she started to cry.**_

 _ **"Darcy. You will find you meaning because you escaping is just the start on the road to where you belong."**_

"Tweety Bird?" Asked Sam as Darcy bought the giant tweet bird hoodie off the rack as the walk towards the food court.

"I really like him..her...it..um- I just like the damn bird okay!" She flustered with a grin. They bought some cone waffles from a cart and started down through the mall to the parking garage where the parked and Sam brought Darcy close to his side. He glanced around a sense coming to him, an uneasy feeling that made him ready to fight and fly.

Darcy looked up at him nervously, "What's wrong Birde?" She tried to joke and Sam sighed

"I think we're being followed and it really pisses me off. I'm sorry." He mutter and Darcy just nodded. The rounded into the corner and in an instant Sam had Darcy behind him and kicked off the first of Darcy's would be captors.

He picking her up over shoulders and running out the lot as Darcy texted Jarvis. "Run to the car!" She instructed and he shook his head, "They could have sabotage it now." He informed and they ran into the nearest story which was a common Rue 21.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esmeralda sat with Darcy as Darcy rocked herself, tears streaming down her face and her hands wrapped around each wrist.**_

 _ **Esmeralda was used to late night panic attacks, experience from other girls and women who came and her own.**_

 _ **"Just breath Darcy, breath with me. In and out...in and out." She instructed and Darcy watch her with wide, panicked eyes.**_

 _ **"He's gonna come for me. I-I just know it. He's gonna cuff me and make me..." Esmeraldahushed her gently. She made Darcy bury into her shoulder and stroked her hair slow and gentle with care.**_

 _ **"That maybe true. It wouldn't be right of me to comfort you with lies Darcy...but I know that you won't allow him to catch you. Won't allow him to cuff you once more, you're too strong for it. It's going to take more than knowing how to fight but until my last breath. I'm going to help you and give you your life back."**_

Bullets ricocheted off the shelves blowing clothes around and splintering wood around, people around the store screamed and hit the floor. Sam placed Darcy around the corner of the dressing room and main room they both pressed to the wall.

Darcy arms trembled, her head pounded with adrenaline and her chest heaved. Sam reached up and pulled the fire alarm signaling the whole mall to get the hell out and spray the store with water.

"Darcy Lewis come out! Come out or I'll kill a kid!" Shouted a woman. Darcy gasped and Sam held her back and looked out. Dressed in jeans and an athletic shirt, guns strapped around her. She looked crazed and desperate, she smiled and pointed the gun over.

"You got one hell of a price baby girl! A million dollars and I'm gonna collect." She shouted. Sam scanned noting no one was around for her to grab and shoot, before they could move she was shot and another guy stormed into the room.

Sam pushed Darcy into a dressing room and had her climb and wait in the vent and Sam pulled the rod off the wall. When the latest captor came around, Sam smashed it in his face before kicking him back. He grabbed the pistol off him and held his hand out, Darcy slipped out grabbing it and they both ran out of the store.

They ran until they came to the parking lot, Darcy hid close behind Sam as he stop and scanned around. The both let out a breath they didn't know they held when Tony landed in front of them in the Iron man suit and Natasha sped into the parking lot in a SUV.

Darcy whimpered however and buried into Sam he frowned and hugged her back, gently leading her into the SUV. Darcy said quiet and tense the whole ride back to the tower.

"A _million dollars. A million fucking dollars."_ She thought as she hugged her self tighter. "It seems he didn't hire anyone it was a like they were fighting to get Darcy." Said Sam as he glanced at Darcy.

"He put a bounty out on me!" She said sharply, before whimpering and letting the tears start to fall.

"I told you. He'll always be after me. He's going to find me and kill you guys." She sniffed. They pulled up to the tower and Darcy practical ran to her room and had Jarvis lock her in her room. She started pulling clothes out and stuffing them in a duffel bag, and then some notebooks and her laptop. She grabbed a phone book and started looking for numbers to the safe and halfway house she had researched and reach out to over the years. She was always preparing for when she had to leave Jane but wished it didn't have to come to this.

"Darcy I know you're in there and I know you're scared but we aren't going to let you pack up and leave. It will just make you more of an easy target." Called Jane's voice through the door. Darcy became eerily silent like she did when she hid in run down motel ceilings, cabinets and under bed. She didn't want to be found, even if it was by her best friend.

"Doll please come out so we can talk about this and keep an eye on you. Let's not do anything rash...please." Said Bucky right after Jane and a sob pitched in Darcy throat.

 _ **"Let's not do anything rash darling...I've been hired to take you home to your hubby he's worried. Must be for the bounty he put on you." Said the latest one of Darcy captors. Or would be. Darcy was holding one of Esmeralda's two barrel shot-guns at the front of his throat. The metal of the gun was cold both in her hands and under his chin.**_

 _ **Darcy's ear still rung and head still stung and quaked with pain from where he had smashed it against the wall, her throat and mouth burned from the chloroform he used and her stomach nauseated. She still shook and shutter at the numbing agent he tried to pump her full with slowly take it's effects.**_

 _ **"Let's not do anything rash...please." He stated. Darcy took a small step back to shake off the black that tried to overtake her and he took the slip of time to grab for her and she shot.**_

 _ **She screamed as she shot him in the sternum blood splatter around the kitchen and against the backyard sliding doors and**_ ** _onto_** _ **Darcy's face and chest. She load the other shot and blasted his torso still screaming as Esmeralda ran down along with two other girls who were staying with her.**_

 _ **Darcy was still screaming as one of the girls took the gun out of her hands, the other ran a dish cloth under water and Esmeralda made her hug into her arms. Darcy was still screaming.**_

Darcy was still screaming.

"Darcy you're not there. You're not there, where ever you are, you're here in the tower. You're in New York, in the Avengers Tower, You are with a band of heroes and friends that will protect you. You. Are. Safe." Confirmed Bucky. Darcy was gulping for air over screams, her eyes dilated, she staring into space, and curled on the ground. Bucky was kneeling next to her holding her close as her hands clutch the fabric of his shirt collar.

"Judy, you gotta reload the gun one more's out there!" Darcy shouted still enthralled in the flashback.

"Darcy there is no gun. No one is there." Jane said just a frantic as she tried to comfort and it just sent Darcy further into panic. Bucky shook his head at Jane as Darcy tried to break out his grip and scan for another gun that wasn't there. He let her go and she wobbly stood up and from there he grabbed her gently from behind and made the two sit on the bed. He breath a frustrated sigh and talked.

"Okay Darcy I've got the gun, what do I reload it with?" He asked determined to talk her out of the flashback/ panic attack. "With the buckshot dammit, it's a double barrel!" She said sinking into his arms and chest but still squirming frantically and hyperventilating.

 ** _A petite, pale skinned, blonde with freckles and dull brown eyes, had a grip on the gun. She flipped it down and shoved the two shots into the barrels. Darcy watched in horror as a sadistic smirk graced Judy's face and she aimed the gun._**

"Okay, it reload! Where do I aim?"

"The door! The door! Oh God he's already at the door!"

"Okay I took the shot is he still at the door?"

"Yes. Why did you shot at me?! Oh my god Esmeralda wake up! Please wake up! You bitch you tricked us! Run Patty!" She shrieked as she became still and simply trembled and cried, hyperventilating. She suddenly gasped and looked Bucky straight in the eyes.

 ** _Esmeralda's blood is warm on the side of Darcy neck and the man yank Darcy numb body off her and throws her over shoulder. Patty's wild afro bounces as she runs away, flat feet scrambling across the wood deck and Moon light gleaming off brown skin. She gone into the neighborhood. Darcy watches helpless as Judy lights the curtain on fire and the frantic tweets and chirps of Canaries filled that air along with the crackle of flames._**

"The fire?" She coughed out between the rapid breaths "... stop the van?" She slurred and Bucky shook his head.

"Darcy can you see me? Can you try to breath in and out like me?" He asked slow and quietly. Turning them over in the bed so that she laid on her side and he sat with her, Jane was on the other side rubbing her back as Thor, Sam and Natasha came and stood in the doorway.

"I see you..." She choked out before passing out.

Darcy head was throbbing dizzily, her mouth and throat were dry, and she felt nauseous and tired. She open her eyes with a flutter at first noting that the brightness was low before opening her eyes slowly and letting the world come into focus.

Jane sat by her watching her carefully and perked up as Darcy awoken. Darcy blinked at her for a bit before slowly looking around.

Her feet where elevated a bit, a small fan was blowing cool air around her, a metal hand was snug in her hand and Thor, Natasha, and Sam were waiting at the end of the bed. Bruce stood at the doorway. She gave a small moan of exhaustion and pain, she rest her eyes on Bucky who sitting on the bed and he gives small grin.

"Damn doll you scared us. Are you okay, do we need to get a doc?" He asked and Darcy shrugs. Both him and Jane help sit her up on pillows and Jane gives her a cup of water, and watches Darcy take small sips.

"I feel...uhg." She trails off and looks down and away as some one turns off the fan. "That the usual effect of passing out. Are you dizzy any?" Asked Bruce as he came over and waved the flashlight to let her know she was checking her pupils. "A bit." She mutters as she cringed at the bright light.

Tony, Steve, and Clint were waiting in the Commons room since Bruce was called up to the room two hours ago. Tony was linking information together with Clint and Steve was muttering and worrying. Suddenly the phone rang as Jarvis confirmed that Darcy was stable and awake. Steve answered it on speaker and dread filled the room and worry filled in all their stomachs and heads.

"There a madman with a girl dressed in white and bombs heading up the elevator right now. You have five minutes to prep Mrs. Darcy Donnaman, my wife has been playing these game much too long."


	6. AN UPDATE

Hey ya'll, I just want to give a big thanks xEmberChanx, she was the only beta reader to replied to me and she gave me some good insight and I've caught up with all the edits and a new chapter should be up soon!

Thanks for the patience!


	7. Chapter 7

Tony took up one of the gauntlets from his suit, Clint ready an arrow and Steve had his shield in hand. The elevator dinged but the doors were still closed, all there heard was the sound crying.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young woman dressed in white with her hair badly dyed brown. Around her chest and waist was a dark blue vest tapped with explosives, she trembled as she took a few steps, tears still running down her face. "I'm scared." She whispered into an ear piece and cringed as a voice yelled back at her.

"Cole has sent three of us around the tower...we will both blow up at once along with a car bomb based at the first floor. Please just give him Darcy. He promised to send me home if you do. Please!" the girl begged falling on her knees. Steve and Tony lowered there weapons while Clint aim at the door.

"Where is he?" Asked Steve and the woman shook her head and listen to the ear piece. "On the first floor, in the lobby, that girl will blow up if another stupid question is asked. Place Darcy in the line of sight of the girl begging now, Captain America." She recites from the ear piece looking over at the window.

"Okay. I'll get her, Tony come with me." Says Steve, he and Tony walk out of the line of sight and Steve quietly sends Tony behind the girl to start defusing. Steve walks out the line of sight while Clint stays in position.

"Camera?" Tony wrote on her back with his finger as she hiccupped a sob. "My eyes hurt." She muttered hopping he'd catch the clue and he did. "30sec." He wrote and she bowed her head down.

In a flash Tony scanned the front of her vest and with ten seconds to spar defused it. She collapsed started to sob her relief and disbelief.

"I was just walking home and they knock me out and sold me." She whispers and Tony patted her back. Meanwhile Steve hurried up to Darcy's room throwing the door open and looking over at her, Bucky, Jane.

"Whats going on out there?" Asked Bucky and Steven sighed.

"Cole sent three girls here with bombs strapped to them. Tony just defused one, we can't ask Jarvis were the other two are without notifying him." Said Steven and Darcy huffed.

"What does he want me to do?" She asked and Steve shook his head, "Don't worry Darcy were going to get you out of here without- No Cap...just tell me." She interpreted and Steve sighed.

"Cole has come for you and has bombs set up around the tower strapped to girls." He explained and Darcy swallowed. "Again?"

 ** _Darcy trembled as Cole strolled by her side, his leather man jacket hanging over her hiding the bomb. He gave a little bow as he opened the door to the bank and dragged her to the desk. Darcy sat the duffel bag on the table and trembled as she held up the empty pistol._**

 ** _"Fill the bag." She stuttered and sniffed as tears push to her eyes._**

 ** _"I'd do as the woman says." Cole smirked opening the chest of the jacket showing the ticking vest. Quickly and quietly she filled the bag and Cole checked it with the gun. His sinister grin widen as he shoved the bag to Darcy and pretend to shot the banker in the forehead._**

 ** _"Boom." He chuckled._**

"Did he say where he placed the two girls?" She asked and Steve frowned, "Darcy, you are not going in there we are the Avengers. We can handle this guy." He said and Darcy shook her head.

"No Steve I want to make sure he's dead. That he's finished! I know his plans, I've been key points in his plans before. Especially the bomb strapping. Now tell me where he said the other girls are placed." She demanded and he sighed.

"He said there's one on the first floor lobby, one on our floor and another randomly placed in the tower I guess. There's also a car bomb outside the tower." He said and Darcy frowned in thought.

"He is lying about the car bomb, he's probably waiting in a car out front but it's no bomb, he's superstitious about car bombs. The one in Lobby is a fake to scare the people out, he's a junkie dumb ass but he wouldn't blow his cover by destroying the Avengers tower. He keeps things low profile. The other random girl is most likely in a fire escape with more minor explosives." She listed off, trying to ignore the horrified look of Jane and overly worried Thor.

"Alright then. Buck Sam, you guys will scope out the fire escapes, Natasha come with me, and the rest of you guys. Get ready for an arrest." Steve commanded. Darcy, Steve and Natasha ran back to the living room where the girl was waiting.

"Darcy?" Asked Clint, she gave him a tight smile, "Don't worry Clint, I can handle it." She said and walked to the girl. She listen to the earpiece then looked up at Darcy.

"He's says, I'm glad you came to your sense. I told you, you could never leave me. Come on our rides out front and we're going to go far away." She repeated from the voice on the other end.

The girl got up and they walked into the elevator, Natasha sneaking in behind them and staying out of eyesight. Darcy took the girl's arm and held it under her eye shot.

"Car bomb?" She wrote on her arm and the girl shook he head no. Darcy grinned a bit, of course she was right.

As they near the lobby floor Natasha climbed up and hid in a vent in the elevator roof, the doors open and there stood Cole. He had his gun aimed into the elevator and a knife in the other. He had changed rapidly since the last time she saw him.

Pock marks, and needle holes riddled his arms, his skin was a sickly pale and dry with bloodshot eyes. His hair was darkish and limp however his nasty and evil smirk remained the same.

"Darcy, baby. It's been a long five years. Now let's go home and then go away." He said with that slimy grin. Darcy stepped forward with the girl and he caressed the girl's cheek.

"You're no longer needed, darling." He whispered. With that he stabbed the knife into her chest and dropped her to the ground in a limp, helpless heap.

Darcy gasped but Cole laughed, "Don't be so surprised babe. Come on."he said. He gave vile chuckles, then grabbed her arm and dragged her after him. Natasha dropped from her place in the elevator and ran after them, she jumped onto Cole taking him down. Darcy grabbed his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Darcy what are you doing!?" Said Natasha, Darcy licked her lips and nodded over, asking Natasha to move.

"Darcy you do- Shut up!" Darcy yelled. "I'm doing what I want to do now. No one is ever making me do something I don't want." She yelled and pushed Natasha off.

She rolled Cole over and had him staring up the barrel at her, taking in the fury yet fear in her eyes. The slight tremble in her body and the nervous shine of sweat on her brow. He tremble a moment as well before smiling and cocking his head to the side.

"You know you can never pull the trigger. You're too scared, too obedient to me. I still own you Darcy, you may have run, but you never left me. I control where you ran, how long you were at rest, and who I let live with you. I was always there Darcy, every next move you planned had me in consideration. So you really think you can leave me. That I could leave you!?" He said in a quiet and sinister voice. Darcy swallowed and shook her head.

She couldn't stop trembling.

She couldn't do it.

Cole grabbed her by the chest of her shirt and shoulder and threw her into him before holding her tightly, then twisted to hold her in Bear hug from behind. So the two laid sitting into each other her back to his chest and her arm twist to aim the gun at the side of her chest. Darcy struggled trying to twist out and froze as the warm barrel pressed into the soft flesh of her armpit.

"Remember this position?" he taunted. "It was my favorite because I would grip you tit just right and have you squirming around. Boy your begs for me to let you go, had me really fucking hard. Then I'd move those soft little hands of your down to m-"

"Shut up you junkie bastard, I'll fucking kill you even if I have to shoot myself to get to you!" Darcy shouted and slammed her head back. She smirked at the soft crunch of his breaking she heard but froze again as he pushed the barrel further into her side. The small click of him putting pressure on her finger and the trigger.

"You ain't got the guts and I love you so much." He whispered into her ear, spit hitting her cheek. He kissed her forcefully on her temple, "What are you going to do Darcy. What do you have left to sacrifice to get away from me?" He growled and Darcy grit her teeth.

"Your life." She deadpanned.

"What?!"

"Now Natasha!" She shouted.

Natasha sprang forward as Darcy jerk to the side and shot Cole dead center in the forehead. In that moment the world went in slow motion. Blood splatter onto Darcy face and neck, the red dotting the side of her lips, cheek and eyelids, flicking in her ear. The relaxing of his muscles and grip on her as he fell back. Dead.

The popping sound of the bullet in his skull echoed along with the bang of the gun, however what was most noticeable was the pain. A fierce slow burn engulfed her ribcage, the bursting of warm blood quickly soaked her shirt.

That was familiar burn of a bullet grazing her side.

Natasha pulled Darcy from Cole's body and laid her on her other side as Darcy whimpered and cried out from the burning pain. She tried to blink back the black spots and flinched as Natasha pressed her side to stop the bleeding.

"Darcy? Darcy stay awake , come on you did it!" She encouraged trying to keep her wake. The rest of the team burst from the elevator and crowded around Darcy, Bucky and Jane push through them all and kneeled down. Darcy smile as she started to pass out.

 _I'm free of him._

" ** _Thank you again Miss. Foster, I really appreciate you taking me as you intern on such short notice. I really can't believe I missed those two credits?!" Said Darcy into Hotel phone. She jammed her clothes in the bag and snatched the taser off the charger just as she zipped it up and Jane finished explain their meeting spot._**

 ** _Huge slamming knocks at the door echoed through and Darcy threw her bag over her shoulder and raced to the phone cord stretched to its limit. "Alright I'll see you there Boss!" Darcy said with fake enthusiasm and Jane clicked off. The door busted open with wood splinters flying everywhere and two thug like huge figures busted in._**

 ** _Darcy quickly threw the phone at their heads and rolled out the window, falling two floors and landing in the trash. He rolled out and flipped them off as she ran down the alleyway and to the bus that would take her to_** _ **Puente**_ ** _Antigua, New Mexico._**

 ** _The place where she felt will lead her to freedom from Cole and stability and hopefully a place to call home._**

" _I'm going to be free."_


End file.
